What is normal
by sofiaX
Summary: A new girl arrives in Forks, virtually unnoticed. What does Bella find out about her, and why didn't Edward tell her?
1. Chapter 1: New girl

**Authors note: I don't own Edward, Bella, etc (regrettably), but Emily is aaaalll mine... Please read and REVIEW** (opinions, thoughts, ideas, criticisims... anything!) **and most importantly, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New girl

_Bella's POV_

The drizzling rain had left Edward's hair sparkling like crushed diamonds, as if the sun was streaming through the clouds onto only his head, instead of the half-light that filled the classroom. I forced myself to slow my breathing and turn my head towards the front of the classroom as he quietly chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I caught my reflection in the window and sighed at my plainness. In fact it was more like I was sighing at the shadow next to Edward, even his reflection was dazzling.

I allowed my attention to include the teacher's rambling, and found, to my surprise, that a new student was being introduced. Although skinny, the brunette girl was tall and athletic in build. Her hair waved down past her shoulders, and the thickness of her jacket indicated that clearly she was from the south. The round, green eyes of her oval face were distant, and turned down towards the floor. She was sane; who would be happy about moving to Forks? Unless they knew about the Cullen's of course, and, evidently, she did not. She was beautiful, in a subtle, elegant way, and I turned to smirk at Mike, already anticipating his awestruck face. Remembering my reception during my first days in Forks, I hoped for the sake of this girls mind that she enjoyed attention. But, I was dumbstruck to find Mike staring vacantly out of the window into the rain, and, as I glanced around the class, I saw no one was paying the slightest attention to this girl.

"Who is she?" I began to mutter to Edward, but when I turned to look into his eyes, I was struck by his tensed expression. I felt panic rise in my chest, though as I glanced quickly around the room, it was just a normal school day; with one extra participant. The teacher began discussing Rosaline's influence over Romeo. The girl walked over to the side of the classroom and leant against the wall; of course there weren't enough seats; Forks never anticipated a class size over 16. "Edward?" Even as my gaze turned back to him, he had already relaxed.

"It's nothing, Bella," he smiled, "I was just concentrating. Her name is Emily." This hardly reassured me. Since when did Edward have to concentrate on something that didn't matter? I began to voice my objection when Edward gazed straight into my eyes, causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Edward, I…"

"Bella, I assure you she is completely _normal_."

The bell rang and I walked to the cafeteria and sat between Alice and Edward. Neither she nor any of the other Cullen's, in fact no one in the entire school seemed to think that this girl was anything but 100 completely normal. I felt uneasy. Emily's arrival in Forks was as normal as it would have been in any other school. She was new and unnoticed, an intruder into well-established cliques. Except, from my experience I knew one thing: In Forks, 'normal' didn't happen.

_Edward's POV_

After lunch, I walked Bella over to the gym for her sport class. I knew she detested the subject, and her clumsiness concerned me greatly, but in the probable future, and I hated how a winning majority of me yearned for that day to come, she would find it hard to find any level of enjoyment from such slow and simple activity.

"Be careful, my love," I murmured, kissing her warm forehead. Seeing her raise herself on her tiptoes for a proper kiss, I chuckled and held onto her waist and obliged. She would have fallen over if I hadn't. I could feel her pulse through her very lips, and her sent engulfed me as it always did, engulfing me. I felt the pull a little stronger, and pulled away. I knew my eyes were dark. I was going to hunt the previous day, but then Alice had her vision. Emily was coming.

"I'll see you at the nurse," Bella half-joked, and turned to Angela who was dutifully waiting with Ben, and disappeared into the gym. I continued to watch, frowning with renewed concentration, as a slouching, unremarkable figure followed the rest of the class into the gym. I turned towards the forest, to meet my family. We had things to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2: PE

**Author's note: don't own anything (go steph!) Please read and REVIEW... this is my first fanfic and i don't know how im doing so far! Suggestions/criticism/anything welcom! xo sofie**

_Bella's POV_

I sat on the sidelines of the basketball court, watching the class intensely. After many incidents involving me and an obscure degree of injury, the coach had accepted that watching everyone else play would be beneficial enough to my 'physical educational experience'. I was relieved.

The school was still oblivious to Emily; and I glanced over to where she was standing in such a position on the court that she was able to avoid participating in the game without attracting the coach's attention. However, as my gaze met her eyes I saw them staring intently into me. Feeling the blood rise to my cheeks I glanced back towards the game to find the basketball rebounding of the backboard and hurtling towards my head. I released a muffled scream and ducked to the floor, losing my balance and landing on my hip in the process. Stupid PE, it was trying to hurt me whether I was trying or not. Standing again I moaned as I felt my hip smarting. That was going to bruise.

The coach looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"Take her to the nurse." She sighed. I looked up expecting to see Mike standing over me, however I found myself once again staring into two intense green eyes. Closer up they almost liquid like in texture, lightening to a hazel color around the rim of the irises, although they darkening even as I looked into them. At this, a thought of alarm rapidly fired through my head, but it was gone before I could quite grasp it. What was it? Argh, that annoyed me so much!

I followed a now scowling Emily out of the gym in confusement, looking around for Edward. He would surely be around somewhere very soon. But, as I looked around, there was no one to be seen. The tension in the air was too much. I made a momentary decision to break it.

"So, you're from the south? Which state?" I asked, blood rushing to my face once more with embarrassment as she glanced at be briefly than turned her face away, shaking her head. "No? More central?" I asked, knowing she would have to voice her answer unless she plainly ignored me. She chose the latter. Noticing that we had just about arrived at the nurse, I huffed and limped forward through the door, glancing around once more for Edward. Where was he?

The nurse came out of her office and rolled her eyes at me.

"Ice-pack, Bella?"

"Yes, please" I replied, flopping onto a chair. As the nurse went over to the first aid cabinet, I noticed Emily still standing at the door. "Thanks Emily" I muttered, wanting her to leave. Maybe she was why Edward wasn't here. He hadn't seem to like her much, however 'normal' she appeared to be.

Nodding at no one in acknowledgment at no one in particular, Emily turned to leave, but was stopped by the nurse.

"Sorry dear, what was your name? I have to keep track of who has left class."

"Emilia Corvine" she replied, and I found myself shocked at her accent; English. With looks such as hers and the excitement that being foreign would potentially cause in the monotonous Forks, I found myself once again stumped at why this girl was not receiving the full attention, welcome or not, of every individual in the town. Even Jessica had ignored the sole table she occupied during lunch.

After overcoming my surprise I realized I had been staring at her for a good ten seconds, and, realizing that she was glaring at me back, I turned shame-faced to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her frozen in the door frame, and I hoped she hadn't thought my gaze offensive. Then, as she darted through the door, the tension of the room dissipated and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I saw Edward's wind-swept hair approaching over from the carpark and I stood and put the ice-pack away, thanking the nurse. Edward's hand would be calming enough for my bruised hip and now that only half an hour was left of the school day, we would be able to leave for his house. But, even as I relaxed into the cushy seats of the Volvo, contently holding Edward's hand around my waist as we sped down the road, I couldn't shake Emily from the back of my mind. What had I seen in her eyes?


End file.
